


La basse besogne

by AndersAndrew



Category: Mytho (Comic)
Genre: Bad Puns, Blood Kink, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Manipulation, Execution, Flashbacks, Inappropriate Erections, Injury, Innuendo, M/M, Mocking, Not Really Character Death, Sarcasm, Trickster Mode
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash-back d'Anubis sur comment s'est réellement passée l'exécution de Loki :</p>
            </blockquote>





	La basse besogne

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : La Basse Besogne  
> Fandom : Mytho (BD)  
> Rating : R  
> Personnages : Anubis (+ ou - /) Loki  
> Nombre de mots : 1133  
> Commentaires de l'auteur : Le flash back s'insère au milieu de la scène avec Isis du premier tome, et se déroule à la fin du dernier Ragnarok. J'ai pris la liberté d'intégrer avec une subtilité de camionneuse les croyances de l'Egypte antique à la fin du texte.

Sachant que son entretien avec la Sainte Mère était vain, Anubis se tourna vers la fenêtre, retirant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. L'espace d'un cours instant, il parut très jeune ; il se souvenait du dernier Ragnarok, il n'y a pourtant pas si longtemps...

_Les chaînes tenant Loki pieds et poings liés étaient d'une réalité terrifiante ; ses poignets et ses chevilles saignaient, car, bien entendu, il avait tenté de s'en extraire en tirant dessus, des heures durant.  
A présent, il était calme. Il s'était agenouillé sur le sol en pierre, tête basse, comme s'il attendait une sentence qui ne venait pas. Les autres dieux l'avaient abandonné pour délibérer, et lorsqu'Anubis entra dans sa geôle, il se redressa.  
Le dieu égyptien tenta de demeurer impassible, mais l'expression de Loki le surpris ; il souriait de toutes ses dents, à la fois joyeux et morbide.  
« Oh, alors c'est toi qu'ils ont choisi pour effectuer la sale besogne. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'Odin lui-même se déplace, mais toi...c'est tout de même faire preuve d'un sacré mépris pour le grand Destructeur de Monde ! »  
\- Une exécution est une exécution, déclara platement Anubis en sortant sa lance accrochée dans son dos.  
Il lui jeta un long regard dédaigneux. Pourtant, le sourire de Loki s'élargit, laissant croire à son bourreau qu'il voyait parfaitement clair dans son jeu, ce qui était peut-être vrai. La compassion d'Anubis pour cet être était enfouie sous un masque de colère et de ressentiment, mais elle était bien là.  
\- Je te voyais plus grand, fils des géants, lança l'égyptien.  
\- Oh, tu sais ce qu'on dit : ce n'est pas la taille qui compte, rétorqua le dieu du feu avec ce petit air narquois, la voix susurrant insinuations et sous-entendus.  
Anubis s'en voulu de se laisser prendre au piège, mais le spectacle offert par son adversaire était particulièrement pathétique : il était vraiment petit, par rapport à ce qu'il avait imaginé, d'aspect si fragile qu'on voyait clairement qu'il n'avait rien d'un combattant. Il était torse nu, les lambeaux de sa tunique pendaient lamentablement sur ses cuisses. Sa peau blanche, presque luminescente dans l'obscurité, était couverte d'ecchymoses et de plaies encore suintantes.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il, Anu, mon p'tit Anus ?, chuchota le dieu nordique sur ce même ton moqueur qu'il affectionnait depuis le début de leur échange, avec ce sourire carnassier un peu effrayant.  
Cette fois, Anubis s'empourpra – et se fustigea immédiatement pour le mouvement de recul offensé qu'il avait eu. C'était Loki. Ne l'avait-on pas prévenu qu'il ferait tout pour épargner sa vie ?  
Il s'était attendu à des suppliques et des promesses ; pas à cette insolence. Il pointa sa lance sur la gorge du félon, cherchant le cœur, car c'est là qu'on lui avait dit de frapper.  
\- Alors c'est le moment où je dois te supplier, c'est ça ?, lança Loki, le regard brillant. Renier tous mes principes, tout ce que j'ai accompli, me rouler par terre en réclamant ta grâce en te promettant de ne jamais recommencer ?  
\- Tu n'as rien accompli du tout, répliqua le brun aux traits sévères. Et nous savons tous ce que valent les promesses du père du mensonge. Même tes anciens alliés désormais le savent.  
Enfin, la bonne humeur apparente du dieu viking s'ébrécha ; il perdit son sourire, et fronça des sourcils.  
\- Parce que bien sûr, tu sais ce que c'est que d'avoir des amis, toi...  
\- Je sais, dans tous les cas, qu'on ne trahit pas ses amis pour espérer s'en tirer. Tu es un lâche.  
Loki éclata de rire.  
\- Mais oui ! Tu m'as parfaitement cerné mon p'tit Anus. Et un simple coup d’œil t'as suffit ! Mes dieux, tu es vraiment sensationnel. Comment se fait-il que malgré tous tes talents, tu sois toujours en bas de l'échelle, à t'occuper de sortir les poubelles ?  
Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'Anubis voyait sa fonction. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait, et personne ne l'y avait forcé ; son travail était quelque chose d'important, et le voir ridiculisé ainsi ne lui plaisait guère. La pointe de son arme effleura la peau fine.  
\- Aïe !, gémit Loki en s'écartant vivement. Doucement avec ce truc, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un, p'tit Anus.  
\- Un peu de sérieux, veux-tu ?, grogna Anubis, décontenancé. Et arrête avec ce surnom !  
Le rouquin fit la moue, soudain très grave.  
\- Non.  
Il s'empara si rapidement du bout de la lance que l'égyptien resta interdit.  
Mais loin de l'écarter, ou de retourner l'arme contre lui, Loki le guida contre sa gorge ; le métal froid le fit frissonner, et une blessure s'ouvrit, faisant couler le sang sur sa peau claire. Cette attitude avait quelque chose de dangereusement soumise, qui mis Anubis mal à l'aise ; il se sentait gagné par une excitation étrange à la vue du sang.  
\- Tu es là pour ça, pas vrai ?, murmura Loki. Tu aurais aimé refuser, mais tu ne peux pas. Tu aurais préféré ne pas t'impliquer, mais ça non plus, tu ne pouvais pas, alors tu as choisi un camp – le mauvais bien sûr. Tu les laisses faire de toi ce qu'ils veulent, parce que tu n'as pas la force de résister, de te rebeller contre l'ordre établi.  
Son sourire revînt, plus sarcastique que jamais.  
\- Et c'est moi le lâche ?  
Il éclata d'un rire hystérique.  
Le son, aigu et fou, dégringola contre les murs de la cellule, explosa dans la tête d'Anubis.  
La haine l'envahit, bienfaitrice, durcissant la prise sur sa lance, et il fit ce qui lui semblait juste.  
Il trancha le cou de Loki, arrêtant net ce rire qui menaçait sa raison.  
Cependant, il pouvait toujours entendre sa voix, dans un recoin de sa tête, tandis que celle du dieu du feu roulait sur le sol dans une gerbe de sang, les yeux écarquillés dans une dernière expression de stupéfaction, la bouche encore ouverte sur ses dents pointues :  
« La prochaine fois qu'on passera du temps ensemble, ce sera beaucoup plus agréable pour moi...et peut-être même pour toi aussi. »  
Gêné par une érection involontaire et totalement incongrue en ces circonstance, Anubis s'accroupit et ferma les yeux de Loki.  
\- Puisses-tu ne jamais revenir, malgré ma faiblesse.  
Ne pas viser le cœur ou le cerveau avait été une erreur, qu'on risquait de lui reprocher à vie._

Essuyant le verre de ses lunettes, il repensa au gamin qu'il avait vu. Il avait eu peur de ce qu'il allait ressentir en revoyant Loki après tant de temps, néanmoins, il avait été soulagé de ne ressentir aucune attirance pour son apparence actuelle ; et qu'il ne se souvienne pas de leur dernière discussion.  
Ainsi, il pourrait enterrer les doutes qu'il avait fait naître dans son cœur pour l'éternité.


End file.
